Elements
is a fantasy collectible online card game available. The player is an elemental, a spirit composed of an element; elements are the fundamental building blocks of nature. Each elemental has an arsenal of skills that can be used in a duel against another elemental; each skill corresponds to a card. The player can pick which and how many cards to use in the duel and collect them together in a card deck. __TOC__ Gameplay Two players face each other with the deck they have built prior to the duel. The players generate Quantums each turn, which is a currency used to put cards into play. Each Quantum type corresponds to a different element. Each card in your hand has a given cost of Quantums that must be paid in order to put the card into play. Card that have been put into play are moved from your hand to the table. Deck Building The player can pick between 30-60 cards to use in the duel and collect them together in a card deck. Your deck can have a maximum of 6 cards of the same type (does not apply to pillars or pendulums). The player chooses a Mark of an element which gives the player one Quantum from that element each turn. Players can choose cards from all the elements, not just their chosen Mark. Elements Earth Earth elementals have power over minerals, metals and terrestrial beings. Earth creatures have special skills that can be used for protection, like burrow: when burrowed, a creature deals less damage, but can’t be targeted by common skills and spells. Earth elementals take advantage of advanced shields that will reduce the damage inflicted upon them. Air Air elementals control any gaseous substance and airborne beings. The numerous air creatures take advantage of their freedom of movement to deal extra damage to their opponent. Fire Fire elementals are highly destructive; they rely on skills like “Fire Bolt”, or “destroy” to wipe out the enemy arsenal. Fire creatures deal higher than average damage but are often brittle. Water Ice, alchemy and aquatic beings are under the control of Water elementals. Some examples of Water elementals skills are: “Freeze”, “Ice Bolt”, and “Purify”, which is used to remove poison. Water elementals have a good balance between offensive and defensive skills. Light Light elementals can exalt their creatures, heal them, or deal damage to Death and Darkness elements. Darkness Darkness elementals are masters of subtlety; they can hide, absorb energies and manage the creatures that dwell in the shadows. Darkness elementals can rely on skills like “Steal”, or “Dusk Mantle”. Many Darkness cards can drain health from your opponent's HP or his creatures and return it to your HP. Entropy Entropy is randomness; it is that thing that makes a glass unfixable once shattered. Entropy elementals deal with disarray and chaotic creatures; they love to confuse their opponent and gamble with luck and probabilities. Gravity Gravity elementals deal with mass and size; their ability to accelerate objects makes them formidable enemies. Gravity elementals have skills like “momentum”, that will make a gravity creature unstoppable and “gravity pull” that will waste the enemy attacks on a resistant or unessential creature. Time Time elemental has control over the order of the events, he can slow down his opponent, reverse his actions, or hasten himself. Aether Aether is the domain of the immaterial things; it is where the stars reside and the media where all the energy waves move. Aether elementals excel in manipulating the dimensions and electricity; most of the creatures they generate are immaterial. Life Life elementals rely on a wide variety of powerful and different creatures; they can heal themselves and improve their ability to summon creatures using skills like “photosynthesis”. Death Death elementals deal with poison and infections; they will slowly kill their opponent allies and make profit of the taken souls. Cards There are 3 types of cards: Creature cards: These cards will summon a creature that will fight for the elemental; creatures have a certain amount of attack power, health point and special skill themselves. Spell cards: Spells have an immediate outcome; spell cards are discarded after their effect took place. Permanent cards: Permanents are artifacts, equipment, or any other item that will remain in play for an indefinite amount of time. This includes the pillar cards which generates Quantums every turn. Cards may be purchased from the Bazzar by spending gold. Gold is obtained from winning games. Winning a game will also grant you “spins”. Every spin gives you a chance to win a card from the deck you played against. This also means that winning against a highly specialized deck will give you much higher chances to win cards. Each card can be upgraded once for 1500 Gold. Duels Each elemental receives 100 health points (HP) at the beginning of the match, the duel is over when one of the elementals reaches 0 HP or runs out of cards. Each player starts with 7 cards on their hand and draw one additional card each turn. You may have no more than 8 cards in your hand at any given time. If you have 8 cards in your hand at the end of your turn, you will be forced to discard 1 of them. Computer Opponents There are seven different computer opponents of different difficulties. The one with the highest difficulty is called a False God which is unlocked when you earn 500 score. PvP Duels You may challenge a random player or you may challenge a friend. Challenging a friend lets you pick your opponent, but you don't gain any rewards from the fight. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/zanzarino/elements |descrip = Defeat a level 0 AI opponent }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/zanzarino/elements |descrip = Complete all 7 quests }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/zanzarino/elements |descrip = Defeat 10 other players using the random pvp option }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/zanzarino/elements |descrip = Kill a fake god }} Helpful Links *Elements forum on Kongregate *Official Elements site including the official forum and wiki *Elements Helper on Kongregate Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Games with chat rooms Category:Best of 2009 game